cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
GREE Courses at UY
Category:Uralikan Yliopisto Here is the current list of courses coded GREE (Greek) at Uralikan Yliopisto. These are offered co-operatively by the Department of Classical Studies within the Faculty of Humanities, the Department of Linguistics within the Faculty of Cognitive Sciences, and the Department of Biblical Linguistics within the Uralican Transdenominational Seminary. 100-level courses GREE 100A - New Testament Koine I GREE 100B - New Testament Koine II GREE 101A - Introductory Ancient Greek I GREE 101B - Introductory Ancient Greek II GREE 102A - Introductory Modern Greek I GREE 102B - Introductory Modern Greek II GREE 150 - Introduction to Robertian Greek Culture 200-level courses GREE 200A - New Testament Koine III GREE 200B - New Testament Koine IV GREE 201 - Advanced Ancient Greek Grammar GREE 202A - Intermediate Modern Greek I GREE 202B - Intermediate Modern Greek II GREE 210 - Introduction to Ancient Greek Literature GREE 220 - Introduction to Byzantine Greek Literature GREE 230 - Introduction to Post-Byzantine Greek Literature GREE 240 - Introduction to Post-Ottoman and Robertian Greek Literature GREE 250 - Significant Greek Figures on Planet Bob GREE 260 - Introduction to Spartan Studies 300-level courses GREE 300 - New Testament Koine V GREE 301 - Homer GREE 302 - Euripides and Sophocles GREE 303 - Herodotus and Xenophon GREE 304 - Plato GREE 305 - Greek Orators GREE 306 - Aristophanes GREE 310 - Major Literary Figures of the Hellenistic Period GREE 315 - Major Literary Figures of the Roman Era GREE 320 - Byzantine Historians GREE 321 - Byzantine Chroniclers GREE 322 - Byzantine Essayists GREE 323 - Byzantine Novelists GREE 330 - The Beginnings of Modern Greek Literature GREE 335 - Literature from Early Ottoman Greece GREE 340 - Revolutionary Writings: 1821-1829 GREE 345 - Patriotic Literature in the Kingdom of Greece GREE 350 - The Influence of Greek Culture on Robertian Culture GREE 360 - History of Sparta GREE 370 - History of Athens 400-level courses GREE 400 - Introduction to The New Testament In Koine Greek GREE 401 - Hesiod and the Homeric Hymns GREE 402 - Greek Lyric Poets GREE 403 - Greek Historians GREE 404 - Greek Comedy GREE 405 - Greek Tragedy GREE 406 - Aeschylus GREE 410 - Hellenistic Poetry GREE 415 - Eratosthenes GREE 416 - Hippocrates and Galen GREE 420 - Byzantine Poets GREE 421 - Epigraphy GREE 422 - Byzantine Satire GREE 430 - Pre-Ottoman Acriticism GREE 431 - Pre-Ottoman Romances GREE 432 - Erotokritos GREE 433 - Other Cretan Works from the Ottoman/Venetian Period GREE 440 - The Enlightenment GREE 441 - The Role of Literature in Greece's National Awakening GREE 442 - Korais GREE 443 - Rigas GREE 444 - The Works of Solomos GREE 445 - Kalvos GREE 446 - Makrigiannis GREE 447 - Paparrigopolous GREE 448 - The Use of Katharevousa in the 18th, 19th and Early 20th Century GREE 449A - Pre-Robertian Literature in Greece GREE 449B - Pre-Robertian Literature in Greek Cyprus GREE 449C - Pre-Robertian Literature from the Greek Diaspora GREE 450 - A Survey of Literature from Greek Nations on Planet Bob GREE 455 - The Influence of Orthodox Christianity on the Christian Coalition of Countries GREE 456 - Skotia Hellenike GREE 457 - Greek Dialectology on Planet Bob GREE 460 - Spartan Literature GREE 461 - Spartan Culture GREE 462 - A Survey of Different Views of Sparta GREE 470 - Athenian Literature GREE 471 - Athenian Culture GREE 480 - The Development of the Greek Language GREE 490 - Study Greek Language, Literature, and Culture Abroad *'490A' - Elisabethan *'490B' - Anaxphonia GREE 499 - Honours Thesis 500-level courses GREE 500 - The New Testament in Koine Greek GREE 510 - Selected Topics on Greek Language and Literature GREE 550 - Selected Topics on Robertian-Era Greek Culture GREE 560 - Selected Topics on Sparta GREE 590 - Directed Readings GREE 599 - MA Thesis 600-level courses GREE 699 - PhD Dissertation